


When You Fell For Me

by Being_Delirious



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Just a new, M/M, Rare Pairings, Romantic Fluff, Ship, Shipping, Short, ShortBoyHalo, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pair for randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:01:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28005825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Being_Delirious/pseuds/Being_Delirious
Summary: Upon arriving, his heart was left racing with both adrenaline and worry. The sweat he obtained were now doubled and his eyebrows furrowed at the sight. The top shelf cabinet was wide open and on the ground was a fallen stool, a broken jar of spilt slimeballs, and BadBoyHalo with a pained expression whilst rubbing his lower spine."Ow, ow-  I'm okay- ow, I'm alright." The man said with a hand raised to stop the other. "I'm okay," Bad went on as he grunted by sitting up, wincing a little, not really thinking on his actions when he reached out to pick the glass shards in haste.Sam's eyes widened, his own arm reaching out to an attempt to stop the other. It was too late, Bad had yelped once again, reflexively placing his index finger in his mouth when it brought out blood from the open wound. "Ow..."
Relationships: BadBoyHaloxAwesamdude, Darryl Noveschosch/Awesamdude | Sam, Darryl Noveschosch/Sam | Awesamdude
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	When You Fell For Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is another one of my RARE-BBH-PAIRS !! :D It's mostly badgering about heights and all, I hope you guys like it<3

Sam ruffled his dyed green hair, his illuminating green eyes never leaving the machine in front of him. It looked like it wasn't holding the other parts well enough. The sticky piston lacked the glue in it. 

"Hey, Bad?" he called out for the half-demon who's somewhere inside his home. 

"Mhm?" He heard the other hum out in response, somewhere near the kitchen. Perfect, just the place where he needs him to be. Sam sat up, taking his used towel by the chair to wipe off the grease that had caught on to his palms and the other towel that he uses for his sweat.

"Could you fetch me some slimeballs? I know that I kept a jar somewhere in the kitchen," he exclaimed before scrolling through his inventory to check if he had a spare inside. The Hotbar lit up to give him a negative response. Sighing, Sam closed it and opted to take the bottle of water that his boyfriend had given him a while ago. 

"Never forget to hydrate!" Bad would say and it never failed to bring a smile on the bred-creeper's face. His fingers wrapped around the plastic, taking note of the way his green scales flared before calming down at the cold pressure. Uncapping it, he first took small sips before deciding to just go for it and ignore the small slips that came from the corner of his lips. 

Awesamdude was just about to finish when he heard a yelp and followed by a couple of loud thud and glass shattering. In a millisecond, the man was on his feet, leaving the uncapped bottle on the chair as he ran towards the source of breaking. "Bad? Are you alright?!" He called out, giant steps through the hallway and quick turns until he was just at the doorway of his kitchen.

Upon arriving, his heart was left racing with both adrenaline and worry. The sweat he obtained were now doubled and his eyebrows furrowed at the sight. The top shelf cabinet was wide open and on the ground was a fallen stool, a broken jar of spilt slimeballs, and BadBoyHalo with a pained expression whilst rubbing his lower spine. 

"Ow, ow- I'm okay- ow, I'm alright." The man said with a hand raised to stop the other. "I'm okay," Bad went on as he grunted by sitting up, wincing a little, not really thinking on his actions when he reached out to pick the glass shards in haste.

Sam's eyes widened, his own arm reaching out to an attempt to stop the other. It was too late, Bad had yelped once again, reflexively placing his index finger in his mouth when it brought out blood from the open wound. "Ow..." 

The male with green-dyed hair tsked, walking over to the half-demon to pick him off the ground. Mindful of the shattered jar on the floor, he crouched down next to Bad and began holding him with one arm under the man's knees and the other around the back. 

When BadBoyHalo found out what he was about to do, he began to scoot away with a whine. "Wait, no! I'm covered in slime!" he protested only to receive a dismissive sound from the half-creeper. 

"You think I care?" Sam hissed proceeding to scoop Bad in his arms and away from the hazard on the floor. "You should've told me that the jar was on the top shelf, I would've gotten it myself, you know?" he explained once he carefully sat his boyfriend on top of the counter. 

He heard Bad huffed, groaning in annoyance for a bit when he took the wounded finger in his hands to carefully survey it. "It's not my fault you're as tall as a lamppost." The jab brought a smile on his face, his previous concerns already dissipating as he stepped back to fetch a bandaid from the powder room. 

"Hey!" he started with a fake hurt voice that turned into a cheeky grin with a wink. "You're dating this lamppost." He laughed when Bad puffed out his cheeks, clearly trying not to look as flustered as he was.

"Yeah, unfortunately," he heard the other mutter right before he left.

Sam's head whipped, letting out a loud gasp, "What do you mean by that!" and all he received in return was Bad sticking his tongue out in a child-like manner making him roll his eyes with a grin. He swears that despite being younger, his boyfriend could act so much like a toddler sometimes.

When he re-entered the kitchen, a bandaid already in hand, he was greeted by the sight of Bad patiently waiting, legs swinging in a result of not being able to touch the floor. It made him snicker that caused the half-demon to raise a brow. 

"You're so short." 

Sam stated the obvious, picking up Bad's injured finger to wrap the bandaid around the wound. A laugh broke out of his lips when BadBoyHalo gave his infamous growl. "Shut up," the poor soul was embarrassed enough.

"...It's cute," Sam said once again, his glowing green eyes only softening when Bad avoided his gaze. Carefully, as if holding something fragile, he gently rubbed the back of Bad's hand. "Did it hurt?"

Bad gave him a look of disbelief, rolling his eyes yet it held no actual anger in them. "What, let me guess when I fell from heaven? Yes-"

"When you fell for me, actually." 

This time, Sam didn't hold back the wicked grin that came on his lips. Proud at making his boyfriend fluster for the possible fifth time of the day. Bad covered his face with his hands, muttering a quick, "You muffin head." before grabbing the green-haired male by his face and slamming his lips against his. 

If Sam was gonna lie, he would've said he expected it. But no, he doesn't lie. It took him completely off guard which gave Bad the lead. The latter wrapped his legs around the talker's waist and in the same time slithering his arms around Sam's neck to get him as close as possible.

When Awesamdude finally returned from his momentary freeze, he returned the kiss harder, pushing the demon back as well as pulling him by the waist at the same time. He quickly stole the lead from the other male who wrapped his tail up his arm in an easier response.

It was all going great, he was ready to lift the shorter off the counter and carry him around when the loud sound of Bad's phone reached their ears from the dining table.

With wanton sigh and regret, they gravely pulled back, pressing their foreheads instead with both eyes close as they tried to tune out the Muffin Time ringtone.

Sam sighed, eyelids retracting to reveal his bright green eyes that contrasted against his dark sclera. "Let me guess, Skeppy?"

Bad whined, dropping his head into Sam's shoulder in response. "I'm sorry! I forgot that I told Skeppy to meet me at the mansion." When he raised his head back up, his pure white eyes were a bit glassy that effectively pulled at the half-creeper's heartstrings. "To make it up to you, I promise I'll look for more slimeballs."

Sam only smiled, caressing Bad's face with gentleness once he helped the latter get off the counter and back on his feet. "It's alright, I could always get some more." Bad pouted and shook his head insisting. He walked around, fetching for the materials to clean up the mess on the floor.

Once spotless and clean, the couple brought the trash over the incinerator. Sam hugged the shorter from behind, placing his chin on top of the half-demon's head, giving out a loud exhale to show how much he'll miss him. Despite the portal travels, it still takes about two hours to travel all the way from Sam's house back to the mansion. 

Bad turned around, humming out a light tune when he grabbed unto the taller's shoulders as a sign for him to lean down and give him a kiss. Awesamdude eventually obliges, leaning down just so their lips can meet. Halfway through, he couldn't help a cheeky smile coming up his face when he caught a glimpse of Bad standing on his tippy toes just to reach him. 

It made him break the kiss, chuckling instead when the other gave him a confused stare. 

"You should stand up if you really want to reach me, Bad."

And of course, the elbow jabbing unto his stomach was well deserved.  
  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I have more rare-pairs over at my book on Wattpad. I write fluff and light angsts over there. @Being_Delirious give a follow for support!


End file.
